Our Little Secret
by Starship Artisan
Summary: Oneshot- She was the one who could bring out his good side. Romano/Liechtenstein.


A/N: I blame my friend for this. She told me about this couple, and as I thought about it, I realized how cute it is!

My headcanon is weird, I know.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own APH.

* * *

"Why, hello there Antonio! You're looking mighty chipper today!" Antonio looked at the other nation in front of him with a mixture of shock and awe. The Spaniard's usual goofy grin was replaced by the unusual expression.

Feliciano, who sat a few seats away from Antonio, also looked up at the smiling—actually happy—nation. His expression mimicked Spain's, eyes wide opened and everything. He was acting _really_ unusual today.

And by he, Italy meant his older crazy older brother, Romano.

"Oh, hello little brother! I'm afraid that I didn't see you there—Hey, are you okay? You look as if you've seen a ghost! No matter, no ghost will harm _my _little brother!" Lovino reached down and hugged Feliciano tightly, causing his younger brother's eyes to widen further.

"F-F-Fratello! What is going on with you!" The northern part of Italy squealed, extremely confused by his brother's actions.

"Me? I'm fine, I'm great in fact!" Romano quipped happily, a huge smile adorning his face. Spain sat there in shock, also wondering what had gotten into the Italian.

Soon, other nations began to flock into the conference room, but as most were about to sit down, they almost fell over at the smiling and giggling Italian.

And no, it wasn't Feliciano.

The weirdest part was when he went as far as to greet every nation that looked at him—which was all of them.

"Hello England! It's great to see you! Oh, hi there Japan, how are you doing?" His gaze drifted around the table, addressing literally the whole world. When his gaze shifted to Germany, everyone was expecting a loud outburst expressing his distaste for the German, but ended up with something totally different.

"Ludwig! Buddy ol' pal, how are you doing?" The room filled with gasps and whispers from all of the other nations—both at the friendliness and the use of his human name—no one believing what Lovino had just said. Even Germany was shocked, blue eyes widening considerably as he struggled to remain upright.

Even Switzerland, who hardly shared any form of shock or emotion in general, was taken aback with the Italian's attitude.

However, only one person didn't react in such a manner.

Lili sat in her chair beside her big brother with a small smile on her face. She stared at Lovino happily, knowing exactly why he was happy.

And frankly, she was too.

* * *

Throughout the whole meeting, Romano kept that stupid grin plastered on his face. Spain was observing him through his peripherals curiously, trying not to make his staring _too_ obvious. What was stranger than his good mood was where his eyes would drift every couple of minutes, causing his grin to widen even more. Antonio followed his gaze until his eyes landed on a certain gun totting neutral nation and his younger sister.

Wait, what?

Antonio quickly looked away when the two siblings noticed that the Italian and the Spaniard were staring at them. Lovino continued to look, even if Vash was glaring at him. Just glaring, not yelling at him to stop or anything; not even pointing his gun at him. Well, that was very strange.

As Antonio thought about the situation, instead of listening to what was going on during the meeting, a realization struck him, one that seemed impossible.

_Does Lovi have a thing for... Vash?_

Spain felt himself starting to wonder, that was indeed VERY strange. His brain had a hard time processing this. He jumped when he felt something on his shoulder, but was relieved when he saw that it was just Romano.

"Toniiii~ the meeting is over! Would you like to get some lunch, it's my treat!" The younger nation chirped, grinning widely with his teeth showing. If the Italian hadn't been out of his mind, Antonio might have found it cute.

"Uh, yeah! Just give me a few minutes; I... h-have to use the restroom!" Spain sputtered quickly. He ran out the door so he could catch up to Vash and ask what was going on.

No one messes with his little tomato.

* * *

"You're unusually quiet today." Vash deadpanned, and Lili looked up to her brother innocently.

"What do you mean, Switzy?" She looked at him with bright eyes, causing Switzerland to look away.

"Nevermind..." he trailed off, lost in thought.

His sister was acting very strange today; he noticed how she would look towards the Italy brothers and the Spanish man every couple of minutes. When he looked toward them, he noticed that the South Italian was looking in their direction, but he doubted that he was actually staring at them.

Spain on the other hand, would quickly turn away.

Now _that_ was weird. Staring in their direction was one thing, but if he was looking away suspiciously when the Swiss man noticed his frequent stares...

He cast a glance at his sister, who seemed to be off in her own little world. There couldn't possibly be _anything_ going on with... with...

Oh.

Oh. No.

Vash swore that if the Spaniard even did so much as look at Lili, then he would get acquainted with Vash's gun.

Sure enough, not even two seconds later the Spaniard came running down the hallway frantically.

Unfortunately for him, he wasn't really playing attention and slammed right into them—to be more specific, he ran into his sister. They went tumbling to the floor with a loud _THUD!_

"Oof!" She squealed when she felt herself being knocked over; Switzerland looked alarmed as he turned around to see the small stockpile. His face went red at the scene before him.

"Ow..." Antonio muttered while rubbing the back of his head; he got up off of the floor and the smaller female nation. He lifted his head up to see who had been in the way...

...Only to be confronted by a pistol in his face.

"WHOA!" Spain yelped and jumped back in alarm, staring right into Switzerland's eyes.

Noticing who it was, he started to speak, "Hey Vash! You're just the man that I wanted to see!" He beamed cheerfully, seemingly not noticing the stern look on the Swiss man's face.

"Surprise, surprise. I need to talk to you, too." Spain glanced up in surprise.

"Seriously? What is it?"

"No, you go first."

"Please, I insist." Vash gave his sister a bit of a stern glance, and she understood that they wanted to speak alone. She scurried down the hallway and around the corner; supposedly out of hearing range.

"Okay Spain, spit it out!" Switzerland shouted at the other nation who was still on the floor.

"No, no you can go first!" Spain said quickly, extremely curious about what the Swiss man was going to say. Would he admit his feelings for Lovi? Would he get angry for some random reason? Antonio didn't know at this point.

"Fine," the nation paused, "I just have one question. Do you have feelings for my sister?" Vash said bluntly. Antonio just looked back at him with a blank stare.

"Who, Liechtenstein?" Spain asked; Switzerland nodded, "Oh, no! Not at all!"

"Then why were you looking at us?" Vash snapped angrily.

He started to walk towards the Spanish man and backing him into a wall, so Antonio quickly replied, "What? I was wondering what Romano was looking at! Speaking of that, you don't have a thing for Lovi, do you?"

"No!" Switzerland sputtered, getting a bit flustered, "I was wondering why Lili was looking at you guys!"

Antonio let out a relieved sigh, "Oh thank God... Wait, but why were Lovino and Lili looking at us?"

"They could have been looking at each other."

Spain responded with laughter.

"No way! Lovi may be cute, but he isn't nice enough to be with your sister! They are polar opposites, and I'm sure that she's even more fragile than Finland!"

"Yes, but he certainly seemed friendly today." Vash argued, "That means that he had to have been happy about _something._"

"Yes, but—" Spain stopped at the thought, Vash made a good point.

"We should get to the bottom of this." Switzerland said to the man on the floor, "We need to catch them in the act."

"Si! You want to work together?" Spain suggested, and Switzerland mulled over it for a second before nodding in agreement.

"Let's do this."

* * *

"So, they know." She said quietly, peeking around the corner of the hallway and listening to her brother's conversation with the Spaniard. She felt the arms around her waist tighten, and a familiar voice sound in her ear.

"They won't find evidence." Lovino chuckled.

"No, they won't." She giggled quietly, spinning around in his embrace.

He nodded in response, "It'll be our little secret."


End file.
